My love to you
by DarkArtist1126
Summary: Ok you guys who have read The pancake that started it all youll like this there will be all soma some may be dramatic but there will be no break ups between soul and maka and I will throw in some TsuStar, KiLiz, KiPa, SpiKa (spirit and kami) And be warned this is M! Lots of lemon disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER


My fluffs I made on my free time when im bored.

Disclaimer:When I own soul eater, I will have a purple monkey that eats butterflies and poops humans...

DarkArtist1126:Ok lets start da show!

Soul: Hells yeah!

Maka: awesome!

Tsubaki: ...

Maka: Whats wrong tsubaki?

Tsubaki:Oh nothing ...just that black star is annoying the hell outta me

DarkArtist1126: Ok enough of that on to disclaimer!

Soul: You said the disclaimer already...

DA1126:STFU! I say what I want ...^●^

Soul: b-b-but *puppy dog eyes*

Maka: Makaaaaaaa CHOP! Just stop bieng an idiot and listen to the story...

DDA1126: thank you maka *rubs temples* well finally onto the story..read on my fanfic monkeys! T-T

A love thats eternal..

Normal POV/Souls POV

After the kishin asura was defeated, soul had finally admitted his feelings for Maka and asked her out on a date. 'Tonight was almost terrifying' soul thought ' What if she kisses me and I mess it up...ok stay cool man do it for Maka..'. As soul was bieng self concous, Maka was excited and thrilled that he loved her as much as she did, also her bieng the girl and all, didnt want a big blowout date, she just wanted something simple.

So, maka put on a white summer dress that ended just above her knees and had a strapless top and had her hair down and curled at the bottom with a white bow on the left side of her hair. The dress was decorated with red, orange, and yellow flowers streaming from the top left to the bottom right. Soul though, he was trying on stuff to please maka but soon settled on a pair of black jeans and a red dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned at the top and had ruffled his hair a bit to make it look pleasable. Then the real problem came where to take her.

"Well hello beautiful" soul said "Thanks ...you dont look to bad yourself evans" maka had soothingly. "So where do ya' wanna go?" maka asked in her angelic voice "I dont know I thought you wouldve gotten scared and chicken out" soul said ...'silence' "Makkaaaaa" "oh crap" "CHOP!" 'Ouch for a girl she has a hell of a chop' soul thought as he rubbed his head "For your information Evans I dont chicken out on dates" "sureeee..." soul whispered "What was that?!" the angel said threatening to chop soul again. "NOTHING , NOTHING AT ALL.." "Good now lets go".

Soon after soul and maka argued they decided to eat at this new restaurant called deaths cuisine. 'hmm...soul and I have been wanting to come here but we never had time' maka thought. When they got their Soul and Maka were seated by a gentleman that goes by the name of 'noah'. (A/N: ok so Noah is also there waiter).

As soul and maka looked over the menu, soul had picked a steak that was cooked well done and had a . When maka was still looking at her menu , Noah was staring at her like he was imagining to undress the dress she was wearing. But after a while maka had chosen spaghetti with some iced tea.

"Maka did you see the look our waiter was giving you?" soul said concerned "Nope, how was he looking at me?" maka said in a suttle yet calming voice. "Well ...I dont know exactly but it seemed like he was ...was...hmm...how should I put it..Ahah! He looked like he was imagining to undress you" "jeez what a perv." maka asked."yeah bieng a perv is uncool". "Says the man that has a witch/cat thats a slut." maka said sarcastically. "Oh whatever at least she has way bigger boobs than you" soul smirked. "Makaaaaaaa" ..."oh crap oh crap oh crap!" soul hesitated covering his head worried to get hit by a maka chop but luckily another waitress came and not noah so I was glad "heres your steak and and your spaghetti, and ill be rightback with the tea." the waitress had said.

A few moments later the lady came back with makas drink and we started eating." so soul hows your steak?" maka asked "Its good.." "ok whats up your acting funny?" "Nothing" then soul started to think about maka again. "Your liar ...you were thinking about me werent you?" then suddenly ...her lips crashed against mine. The kiss only lasted for about 20 seconds but felt like an hour, her lips tasted like mint and were so soft.

After we pulled away we started to talk about how she was when she was little and other things. After we payed for our meals maka and I had like a make-out session on the side of the restaurant outside until I put my hand her thigh going upwards but she whispered in my ear " Lets continue this at home" in a seductive voice that sounded sexy. When we got to our apartment maka and I started kissing again this time I started to unzip her dress and she started to take my shirt off while she tugged on my snow white hair.

Soon enough I started to plant little kisses down her neck and took off the rest of her dress revealing the most awesomest body. What I saw before my eyes were lingerie. She had a purple bra covered in lace and had a matching underwear along with it. She stared at me biting her bottom lip while I stared at her body...this was too good to be true..It never occured to me before that she had fair sized breasts because I always thought they were tiny but I was wrong..very wrong. As soon as I snapped out of my gaze I went over to her shirtless. "Your too good to be mine but im glad because your too cute" I whispered then immediately took the lingerie off and sliding down her panties hearing makas moans as I was already licking one of her nipples while stroking the other. Maka was panting overwhelmed by pleasure "oh no you dont im not done with you yet" soul said.

He then picked maka up bridal style and walked towards his room since his bed was bigger than hers. Soul climbed on top of maka and threw his pants and boxers off. As maka lifted her head up she quickly got a condom, soul tried to get it but maka backed away saying "oh no you dont ill do it for you" maka said with a low an yet cute voice.

Maka then opened the package to the condom and put it on as sexy as she could by unraveling the plastic and licked one side of it then started to put it on souls erection slowly when she got done she started to rub his manhood from the base to the top and finally put little kisses on it until she wrapped her mouth around it. Soul held makas head to his penis not wanting her to stop after she stopped soul grunted not wanting to stop but she slowly got ontop of him and kissed him passionately lowering her position to where souls erection was at her entrance. She slowly sat down feeling the pain but soon felt pleasure. The room was filled with moans and grunts that soul gave rarely.

But then soul shifted his position to where he was ontop and thrusted in and out. When maka got used to this she demanded soul to got faster and harder. Soul increased his speed as well as his intensity. "Ah! Soul im..im going to come" maka panted "good come for me maka!" soul said throwing a few good thrust that hit makas g-spot everytime as she moaned souls name countless times. Soul gave in as he came inside of maka then slowly slid out . "I love you soul" maka said giving a kiss on his hand that was wrapped around her. "I love you too Maka"

THE END

A/N: Ok plz review if you would like me to continue stories like this!

Soul: You have a perverted mind DD1126

DA1126: I do dont I? But you cant deny that you had fun with maka..

Soul: *Blushes*

Maka: Hey soul hey DD1126 what you guys talking about?

DA1126: Were talking about how you and soul *soul covers mouth* mhmmfmpfmf.

Maka: ? ○•○


End file.
